


Awakening

by MapperOfTheMultiverse



Category: Magic: The Gathering (Card Game)
Genre: Innistrad (Magic: The Gathering), Innistrad Moon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25995391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MapperOfTheMultiverse/pseuds/MapperOfTheMultiverse
Summary: The moon of Innistrad is a prison. The only prison, which can hold a titan. A titan, known as Emrakul.
Kudos: 5





	Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> Have you ever wondered why Emrakul allowed herself to be sealed away? This is a stand-alone story. It doesn't tie in with my War of the Spark rewrite.

INNISTRAD  
PRESENT DAY

On the darkened plane of Innistrad, festering with life, and teeming with signs of its recent corruption, a pale moon shines into the darkness. Creatures, be it humans, vampires, demons, or angels, have seen it countless times before. None of them know it’s true purpose.

Those who follow the Church are perhaps the closest to understanding the truth. They had once believed the celestial body a symbol of Avacyn’s holy power; a beacon of hope against the dead and the horrors brought by night. Yet even the angels are mistaken.

The moon is not a visage of Avacyn. Nor a symbol of hatred against vampires. It is not a marking of the curse, as werewolves believe it to be. It is something of a much grander, much more intricate scale.

It is a prison. The only prison, which can hold a titan. A titan, known as Emrakul.

But naming it a prison is inaccurate, misleading. It implies that She was shut away, locked up. Emrakul controls Her own destiny. No one else.

But still, in in the present moment, She finds herself alone and desolate. Emrakul is still incomplete. Unfulfilled. Inchoate. The mother of the void is weak. The being lacks a purpose, a meaning.

Of course, the titan still has power. Power that few in the multiverse would ever know of. Power that tyrants could only dream of. And while it is nothing, compared the power that She once possessed, power isn’t what Emrakul needs. It’s comfort that She craves. The familiarity of home.

Of the Eldrazi, Emrakul is the only one who can remember a time, a place, where She need not ravage worlds and corrupt them in Her image. She had once been fulfilled. That is what Emrakul longs for. The touch of nothingness.

And She knows that, in time, Her desire will be granted, and Emrakul will finally be at peace. All she has to do was wait. Wait for Her destiny to eclipse.

And as Emrakul waits, she knows that it is _not her time, not yet._

But it will be, soon. The pieces are falling into place. The stars are finally aligning. On a faraway world, in a faraway city, an Elder Dragon prepares to cast a spell that will grant him power which was taken from him. Yet even he does not know of the consequences of his action.

On the glowing moon of Innistrad, bare and cold, a seal will be broken; an enchantment disrupted. And Emrakul will be free once more.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, please leave a review and tell me what you think about it!


End file.
